


Teach Me

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Draco needed a Tutor, F/M, Foxes, Married Couple, Married Life, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 25: The Prompt for today was "Tutoring". Comments and Kudos are most welcome!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Evelyn Bello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Teach Me

_"Draco, pay attention!" Evie hissed as they sat next to each other in the study hall. It was empty this evening and Draco had asked Evelyn for help with his Transfiguration. He knew she was getting really good with her transforming and had even talked to Mcgonnagal to become an Animagus Draco reached out and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger._

  
_"But I am paying attention, Evie. This is just so boring", he murmured. Evie clucked her tongue at him and gathered her books up._

  
_"Then you can study alone", she said with an exasperated huff. Draco grabbed her hand gently, tugging her closer._

  
_"How about this, for every one I get right I get a kiss", he said. Evie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend-not boyfriend._

  
_"And for every one you get wrong?" She demanded. Draco thought for a moment and then a grin spread across his lips._

  
_"You get a kiss", he decided. Evelyn snorted and shook her head._

  
_"You become an Animagus with me?" She asked softly._

  
\-------

  
"You won't be able to catch me this time", Evie laughed as she shifted into her Animagus form, Draco following after her. Draco had taken a lot longer to be able to transform but with Evie's help and reminders, they were able to shift and run around together comfortably. Evie was a beautiful silver fox, her body a soft grey while her paws, nose and ears were black. She still had her amber colored eyes. Draco on the other hand, was a marbled fox and was predominantly white with a pink nose and a caramel splash down his face and back. They chittered back and forth, touching their noses together before running off.   
\----

  
Once they had returned home, Evie was exhausted as they shifted back while entering their home. Draco hugged her from behind and nosed at the back of her neck. 

  
"You have chosen a beautiful Animagus form, have I told you that?" He murmured. Evie hummed and then she was tilting her head back, reaching behind her to touch Draco's hip. 

  
"You've said it a few times and I never tire of hearing it. Do you remember when I use to tutor you?" She questioned. Draco nodded and held her hips gently, nosing at her hair. 

  
"I sucked at Transfiguration, what can I say", he said with a small laugh. Draco squeezed her hips.

  
"Mmm...I don't think that's true", she began, "you had the highest grades aside from Hermione", she finished. Draco wrapped his hand in her hair, before turning her around and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Evie laughed against his lips before she pulled back.

  
"Come on, let's go make some lunch. I'm thinking some sandwiches", she said as she headed down to the kitchen, humming a soft tune. Draco followed after her with a soft, pink hue to his cheeks. He ran a hand through his hair as he laughed.

  
"Okay, so I pretended to need help so we could spend more time together", he admitted. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him while she started the sandwiches. 

  
"Yes, I know. I wanted to spend more time with you too", she replied. Evelyn finished and put their sandwiches on the plate and setting them at the table. 

  
"You did? You weren't even my girlfriend yet", Draco said as he pulled her seat out for her and then sat across from her. Evelyn shrugged, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

  
"You were a little rough around the edges but...I thought you were handsome and then you started paying attention to me. I started seeing this...side of you and I knew you were in there. I just had to find you and bring you to the surface. I wanted to get to know you", she said, her cheeks blushing deeply. Draco found that endearing. 

  
"Darling, we've been married for two years and you're still blushing because you're telling me that you had a crush on me", he said with a laugh. He began eating his sandwich and smiled at his wife as she ran her foot up his leg. 

  
"Yes, you're still just as handsome", she said taking another bite of her sandwich. Draco shook his head and laughed, swallowing his bite.

  
"I love you, Evie". All she did was smile at him, tucking more hair behind her ear. Her foot made its way into his lap and he gripped her ankle. 


End file.
